Those Words
by TheMorbidGal
Summary: Raelynn Parish is a normal high school girl, until she moves back to Beacon Hills where she finds out about her own family secrets. What happens when she meets the handsome and older bad-boy Derek Hale? What will her friends and family think about her budding romance, will she find out what its like to love for the first time have heart break and loss. Very first story read&review.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Raelynn 'Rae' Grace Parrish is human but she knows about the supernatural goings on in Beacon Hills. She is seventeen years old and lived with her parents Georgia and Joey in New York but has moved back to Beacon Hills with her bother Jamie, who moved into college dorms but Rae to live with their cousin Deputy Jordan Parrish. Rae and her family moved from Beacon Hills when she was seven and hasn't seen Jordan since. They were very close when she was young but when they moved they lost all contact. She had a lot of friends back in New York but moving back she have to start all over. She can make friends easy but she's not sure she actually wants to, she would rather stay home on a Friday night watching movies or listening to music rather than going shopping or to the hottest party that night like other teenage girl. She isn't really bothered about the first day of school, she's never minded going in all honesty. For her its just one year closer to finished high school and moving away to college.

Running all she ever felt she was doing is running whether its from problems or from people the more she ran the more her legs felt like they were just going to fall off but she felt she had to run or what ever was chasing her wouldn't stop to help but would just kill her there and then all she wanted to do is scream...

"ma'am? Wake up? Hello?"

Rae opened her eyes and quickly shut them again trying to adapt to the now lit plane she looked up and saw a flight attendant standing over her

"Please put you chair up and buckle please.. We will be landing shortly." She said.

"Oh Okay thank you" I replied.

Waiting out side the airport for her cousin she was trying to remember the dream she had on the flight although she couldn't remember what happened she does remember the feeling she had...being terrified.

After an hour waiting she decided to just jump in a taxi to take her to the police station as she didn't know where Jordan lived anymore

"where to love?" The taxi man asked

"Beacon hills Police Station" please

"Can do" he replied pulling out of the parking spot

as we were about an hour away from Beacon hills I got bored and started to play with my phone.

"Long flight?" Asked the taxi man trying to make light conversation.

"Yeah kinda.."I replied. short replies are kind of my thing when I'm tired..

"where'd you come from then?" He asked again

"New York. Moving back here to live with my cousin".

"Oh okay. I take it he's on the police force..how are you taking a cab then?" He asked

"I think he forgot or lost track of time" I replied

I saw the cab driver look in his rear view mirror with raised eyebrows with an

"not the best cousin if he forgot you is he"

I raised one eyebrow and just looked in the mirror until he got the hint and looked back at the road.

"Here we are love that'll be 50 dollars."

mind if I run in and get money of my cousin? Seem fitting he pays you been as he forgot me?

He grinned and said "hurry up then"

I walked in the station and look around for the front desk

"Jordan Parrish?" I asked

she looked at me and pointed at his desk. "over there"

I gave a polite smile and said "thank you "

walking over to Jordan's desk his head was down so I though perfect time to sneak up on him.

"Do you have the time?"

Without looking up he said "um yeah its 2:15" coming to the realization he forgot me "oh crap sorry I have to go."

"Give me 50 bucks first to I can pay the taxi please?"

He looked at me and said "excu-"

I stood there with a smile "hello, older cousin who forgot to pick up vulnerable sixteen year old"

"how did you get here?" He said with a surprised look

"hmm modern invention not a lot of people has heard of them yet...they're called taxis you know pretty big with four wheels" I said very sarcastically

"oh really? I need to get me one of them" he replied with the same amount of sarcasm

"hilarious, you gonna hug your forgotten cousin or just stand there like a potato?"

he hugged me and I quickly shot away..crap taxi waiting to be paid.

He said to take a seat as he walked out to pay the cabbie

I looked around at the station and saw a boy about my age sitting in the car next to the sheriffs office.

I walked over "what hard stuff did you do to get here"

he looked at me surprised "oh no no I'm not a criminal or anything, I don't really like criminals... unless? Your?"

I turned and looked at him with a serious face "so what if I am? Has that got anything to do with you?" I said with a lot of attitude, only to commit to my character.

he jumped when I raised my voice "oh god no I mean cool bad girl and everything"

I giggled "dude I'm messing with you. My cousin works here."

he sighed "nice one, yeah my dad works here, that's why I'm outside his office"

"ah so your sheriff Stilinski's son?" I remember that name from somewhere I though to myself..."wait? Stiles?"

He turned his head "yeah that's me? Do I know you?"

"Raelynn? Raelynn Parrish?" I moved from here when I was like seven

he looked around for a minute "Raelynn? No way? Wow you've grown"

"says you, I think the last time I saw you was my last day of school god I remember that like it was yesterday"

"how are you? Hows the family?" He asked

"um they're good thank you, they're not with me here its just me, hows yours? Your dad?"

Stiles' mother had dies about a month before I left.

"Yeah he's good thanks" he looked down I could tell he was thinking of his mother

"how are you? Still got that bro-mance with?" I tried thinking of the other boys name

"Scott?" He said

"yeah that him? Scott McCall wasn't it?"

He chuckled "yeah were still best friends so? How long you hear for?"

"Oh well now your asking" I actually didn't know I long I was staying in Beacon hills

sheriff stilinski walked out of his office "Stiles I need-" he didn't realise I was stilling there

he smiled at me "hello"

"dad this is Raelynn Parrish, remember from when we were kids?"

"of corse! Your Parrish's cousin?"

"in the flesh" I smiled back at him

as Jordan walked but in the door "all paid Rae"

"thanks jord" I replied

I looked at stiles "looking forward to going back?" I asked

"School? Pfft no"

"haha same here"

I opened my mouth to say something when I noticed stiles just staring at the front door so I looked over and saw a man walk in wearing a black top dark blue jeans with a black leather jacket his hair was black and short, his face extremely chiseled, very attractive features. A little stubble on his face made him look even more handsome

"Derek" stiles said as if it was a chore to even say his name

I looked up at him "Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski,Parrish"

I looked behind every one to greet me and his eyes met mine and it was like nobody else was in the room I saw I little turn at the corners of his mouth I could see he was trying to hide a smile.

"Sorry I don't know your name" he looked at me

I looked away before he said anything and was stunned he was actually talking to me I looked up at everyone looking at me I said "sorry what? I was in a world of my own"

he chuckled 'I know stiles' he said rolling his eyes as if he didn't want to know him "I know the sheriff and Parrish" another smile tried to push through with his next words "I just don't know your name."

I looked at him with a small smile "Hey I'm Rae Parrish"

he looked at me and Jordan with a confused look on his face !I didn't know you had a kid Jordan"

me and Jordan both giggled and I said "he doesn't, I'm his cousin"

"ah okay" as he looked back at the sheriff I looked at Jordan "hey, when can we leave? I'm really tired?"

"Can you hold on for about two more hours I've got a couple of case reports I need to finish"

"cant I just walk? I kinda remember where the house is?" complete lie I had no idea where the house was "I can explore while I walk?"

"never going to happen"

"fine" I sighed

Derek looked at Jordan "I can drive her to yours if you want?"

I looked at him "I'm okay thanks ill just wait for Jordan"

Jordan now took a protective pose a little in front of me "and plus no offence I don't want Derek Hale driving my little cousin him, Its her first day back here"

I though to myself Derek Hale? 'the' Derek Hale?

"Sure" I said aloud "I mean if its not to much trouble?" Sounding more eager than I should have

"no trouble"

Jordan turned to me and said "what did I just say?"

I looked with my eyebrows raised "I actually don't know I wasn't paying attention sorry" I shrugged

I totally knew what he sad and he knew I knows what he said

"look jord I'm really tired, just let Derek drive me home? Please?" I said with puppy eyes

he sighed "okay! Fine"

Derek looked at me and said "you ready?"

"yeah let me just get my case"

as we walked out of the station he took my case off me "I can carry that you know?"

he smirked "what kind of man would I be if I let a kid carry a heavy suitcase"

I raised one eyebrow at him "One: its not heavy and Two: I'm not a kid"

he let out a laugh "of corse not you like what? Fifteen?"

"sixteen actually seventeen in a couple days" I said

"totally not a child" he smirked

(~)

as we pulled in the driveway but Jordan house I looked at him "thanks for the ride"

"no problem" he replied smiling at me

as I went to get out of the car I turned back and looked at him "you know looking at you you'd never guess"

he looked back at me confused "oh yeah? Guess what"

"that your a werewolf" I said walking to the door

he jumped out of his car "what did you say?"

"you heard me, you don't look like a werewolf"

he looked at me "how did you know? Do I need to be afraid of another supernatural creature? Or a hunter?"

I laughed "dude chill, you don't need to be afraid of anything, I've know about you since I was seven"

he looked even more confused "what? How could you have know since you were seven? This is the first time "I've met you! Isn't it?"

I looked up at him "yes first time you've met me"

he shook his head at the way I put emphasis on the world 'you've'

I shivered "wanna come in its freezing out here?"

he nodded

I made him some coffee and grabbed myself a can of cherry fizz and we sat down,

"so how on earth could you have known since you were seven" he asked me

I sighed

"I was playing in the forest when I was younger and I heard some people talking so I went over to look who it was and I saw you and who I think was you uncle, peter? I think it was him. Anyway I stood there just watching you both and listening to what you were talking about and I saw this round thing with a Triskelion on it and then i saw you both shift into something"

I looked up at Derek and he had a small smile on his face "what?!" i asked him

He looked at me "you know I'm a werewolf, you know i could kill you just for knowing? Yet you not even scared of my one bit, are you?"

i shook my head "nope not really"

he chuckled at this "why?" he asked

"do i need to be scared?"

His head shot up "no of corse not! Id never hurt you" he said confused at his own words at why he just said that to this girl he had just met.

"okay good" i oped my mouth about to say something and closed it again

"what? Ask what you wanna ask?"

"its not important never mind" i looked back at him and gave a slight smile

"Rae? Ask me? Its wont hurt" he said with a kind of softness to his words

"would you? You know? Shift?"

He looked at me like my had just talked to him in Japanese "what!? No I'm not shifting for a sixteen year old, it would scare you half to death"

"saying it like that makes it sound dirty haha and bet you it wouldn't" i said raising my eyebrows quickly?"

"Fine! Don't say i didn't warm you"

as he went to shift Jordan walked through the door

"Derek? Why are you in my house?"

!I asked him to come in? Wanted me to make friends didn't you?"

"not with grown men i don't! No offence Derek"

Derek raised his arms "none taken"

"what's the problem Jord? Its not like hes going to kill me? We were talking!"

Jordan looked at Derek before he had a chance to speak Derek was standing and walking towards the door

"see you Parrish, see you around lil Parrish" he said to me with a little grin

"Not if you call me little Parrish again" i shouted after him laughing

(~)

The next morning i was getting ready to get to school when i heard Jordan call me "Rae come her! Right now"

i raced up the stairs and with a couple breaths i said "jeez Jord what wrong"

he laughed at me "oh nothing your mother wants a picture of you in your first day"

i decided that for the first day i would wear a pair of dark blue very skinny, skinny jeans with a long grey jumper and a pair of black high tops, i just brushed my hair and put it either side of my face and a small bit of makeup but to cover blemishes.

"and i want a unicorn but we don;t always get what we want" I said with an unamused look on my face.

"Rae c'mon! You have to talk to her sooner or later"

"Yeah, No not really don't, they shipped me away to you because they didn't like the looks they were getting because of what happened!, They haven't even called to see if i'm settling, no text nothing and then they forced me to come live with you!"

Jordan faced look slightly hurt at what i said last

"Hey i didn't mean it like that, its just... they didn't like the looks and they thought it'll be easier to just ship me of to you..the further the way i guess... i love staying down here with you i playfully pushed his shoulder but its just.."

"they're you parents" he said

"yeah and now they might be getting a divorce and want me to choose who i live with when they want me back..." i said looking down to the floor thinking to myself 'how parents could ask they're child who they wanted to live with?'

"who would you live with?" Jordan asked my quietly

"truthfully? Id rather stay down here with you than go back to either one of them"

he looked at me with a sympathetic look on his face "c'mon one picture"

i sighed "urh fine, one picture thats all you getting Parrish" i said playfully

as we were walking back down to the front door he asked me "to wait in the house while i get my early birthday present off him"

"umm okay" i looked at him worryingly he told me to close my eyes so i did, when he walked back to take me out side i said "what isit"

"you are so inpatiant" he replied

"yeah yeah" I said with a smirk across my face

"Okay you can use it for today so..open your eyes!"

my mouth dropped he bought me a brand new car for my birthday. Oh my god.

"Jordan? Are you sure? Thank you so much!" I said

"Its for two reasons actually" he said with me still wrapped around his neck hugging him

I let go and looked at him with a confused face "huh?"

"well you need to get around of course and you cant exactly use my cruiser,I'm sure you don't want to be dropped at school everyday in a police car and Happy Birthday Raelynn" he said to me handing me the keys to my brand new Jeep Cherokee.

I did drive behind Jordan on the way to school because I had no idea where to go, once we were in the parking lot I parked and when over to the cruiser "Thank you" I said with a sincere look

"I only helped you to school Rae" he said smirking at me "not for that, for the Jeep and letting me invade your space for my to live in"

"anytime little cousin happy birthday"

"shh" I quickly put my hands over his mouth "Someone might hear you"

"one day you will not be so weird and actually like your birthday you know"

"Oh I highly doubt that Jord, ill always be weird" I said smiling at my older cousin

little did I know Derek was over the other side of the lot talking to Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall

As I stared to walk from to lot to the school I heard my name being called I turned around and Stiles and Scott were walking up behind me.

"Hey! Morning Rae, happy birthday. Scott remember Raelynn? She moved away when we were like seven?"

"oh yeah course! Hey how are you?"

"hey guys, I''m good thanks, yourself? And how'd you know its my birthday Stiles?"

"oh well Parrish told my dad who told me. Hope you don't mind then I told Scott"

"damn" I muttered

"Don't like your birthday? Or fist day of school nerves?" Scott asked

"School I can handle, birthday? yeah not so much" I said giving them both a fake smile

"Ready to go in?" stiles asked both myself and Scott

I look at both boys and nodded my head "yeah why not?"

as we were about to walk in I heard someone else call my name as I turned so did the boys it was Derek. "hey guys, Rae can I talk to you a second?" he nodded to walk away from the boys.

"were gonna be late c'mon Rae" Scott said I could feel tension between them, but it had nothing to do with me. "ill meet you guys in there" I said to the guys.

"Hey, happy birth-"

"nope! If you finish that sentence it wont be happy, for you. How the hell does everyone know?"

"I heard Parrish say it to you"

"you were on the other side- werewolf oh yeah"

I said as he smirked at me.

"what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday" he said to me.

"That... yeah I wanted to apologize for that, I should never have asked you to shift, I mean you just met me, I'm really sorry"

"don't worry, I wouldn't have minded showing you but Jordan walked in so I couldn't"

"yeah just forget I ever asked" I replied, I could see he wanted to say something but I started to walk away.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back "what are you doi-" some ass-hat came speeding around the corner and would have hit me. I was so close to him and my heart was racing but I didn't know if that was because I almost got hit by a car or because I was standing so close to Derek, which made me think. I looked up at him with a small smile "Thanks"

"Anytime little Parrish...I guess I like saving the damsel in distress"

I look at him and just laughed "I'm not a damsel in distress, I can take care of myself"

he chuckled when I said that "And I don't doubt that"

"I could take you hale" I said giving him a cheeky grin and walking to the school.

The school day went pretty quick before I knew it, it was lunch and I grabbed and apple and a bottle of cherry fizz and made my way to an empty table, I hardly spoke to anyway the whole first half of the morning except to ask where classes were and to say "hi" if I seen Scott or Stiles in class or the hallway. As the last bell went off signalling lunch was over pulled my schedule out of my shoulder bag and seen my next lesson was Chemistry with the one and only Mr Harris I remember him from before I moved away he was an ass then.

As I walked into the class I heard a voice "can I help you?"

"its my first day I'm the new girl"

Mr Harris walked over to his desk and scanned something on it "ah yes everybody this is out new student Raelynn, make her feel welcome" he pointed to an empty seat for me to sit it, when I walked over there I sat down someone sat next to me "Hey I'm Raelynn." he turned to look at me "Hey, Isaac Lahey."

"The person next to you will be your lab partner for this semester" Mr Harris pointed out. "Guess you're stuck with me" Isaac leaned over a smirked I looked back at him with a small grin "Don't worry I wont work you...much" he chuckled at my comeback when the bell went off for the last time that day I turned to walk out and I had Scott and Stiles blocking my exit "Can I help you?" I asked in a very pissed off tone.

"What did Derek say to you" Scott spat at me

"What? Nothing we talked about him driving me home last night from the police station! Not that its any of you business guys." I said pushing past them walking away

as I got to my car the jack-ass that almost hit me the same morning walked up behind me and grabbed me butt and said "Oh damn new girls got a nice ass, and I got a nice grab"

I turned around after spotting Derek come from the forest line as I spun I clenched my fist and punched him strait across the face, as he dropped to the floor Derek was right next to me as I was shaking my hand up and down. Who new punching someone would hurt so damn much? Before I had a chance to say anything he got back up and lunged towards me but Derek stood in front of me and grabbed him by the collar "Ever touch her again, or look at her in a way she doesn't like and you'll have more than a punch across the face from me!" he said as he threw him back to the floor after the boy ran away he turned to me "you okay? Hows your hand?" he asked with a concerned look.

"Its fine thanks" I replied

"Your bleeding" he said even more concerned

"I am?" I looked at my hand it had quite a lot of blood on there I had three cuts on my knuckles shrugging "ill be fine" I tried to clench and unclench my hand and let out a small kind of whimper "Ouch"

he chuckled at me trying to hide the pain but he could feel it, something to do with his werewolf ability "Your not fine now get in your car I'm driving you home"

""here's no really need Its a graze I can drive myself" I argued back but he shot me a look and I got

in the passenger side as I handed him my keys he said "You okay?"

"Yeah I told you my hand is fine"

"Not that-that jackass just groped you...who knows what he would have tried"

I looked down and back up trying to stop tears from filling my eyes and falling "I'm fine really I don't wanna talk about it I've dealt with jackasses like him before" I stated

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind" I said looking at the floor of my Jeep'

"Okay if you don't want to talk about what ever it is your hiding, you don't have to"

I shot Derek a look "I don't really like talking about it"

As we pulled up outside the house I looked at him "Have you eaten today?"

he looked like he had to think about it "Actually no I haven't"

"Come on then" I said getting out of the car

"What?" he looked at me confused

"I'm going to make us some food"

he looked surprised "Rae I don't think your cousin will like that, bringing an older guy around for food"

"Stop right there, One: get over yourself' he smirked at that ' Two he's out of town and anyway you just helped me with that guy the least I could do is make you something to eat?"

still giggling "um yeah okay, where's Parrish then? He was pretty pissed the last time?"

"He's out of town for a week, something about a case over the next town, I don't know I wasn't paying attention"

I unlocked the door and put my school stuff on the floor and flipped the light on

Derek stayed behind me as I walked in "You can come in you know I don't bite" I said with a small grin on my face.

"I highly doubt that" he said with a cheeky grin on his face

I chuckled "I'll be right back. I'm just going to run to the toilet, make your self at home" I went up stairs. When I walked back down he was sitting on the couch.

"C'mon" I said walking into the kitchen.

"Where we going" he asked

"You're going to help me" I said with a grin on my face

"I'm not the best cook" he said looking kind of shy

"That's okay... I mostly need you to get the things of the high shelves, I kind of can't reach them" I said looking down and I heard him giggling I punched him in the arm playfully "Don't laugh at my shortness Hale" I said laughing.

I noticed my hand getting warm after I punched him I looked down and it stared bleeding again I had completely forgot about my hand and when he looked at what I was looking at he grabbed my hand and pulled my to the sink putting the water on letting it run over to wash the blood off. I looked up at him and smiled "Thank you" I saw the corner of his lips turn up slightly but he didn't say anything "first aid kit?" he asked

I bit my lip and looked around the room while he was getting some ice and putting it in a towel to wrap around my hand "I'm fine really I don't need that"

He shot a glare at me "yes I do! You've hurt your hand"

"okay okay I think it in the bathroom" he walked in to the bathroom and walked back out with first aid kit in hand, he sat me down by the kitchen table and pulled a chair in front of me and took my hand, putting rubbing alcohol on to a piece of cotton wool he dabbed it over my knuckles I winced and pulled my arm back he looked up at me and smirked "I wont hurt you" He said quietly I looked back up at him and swallowed "I know" and placed my hand back in his as soon as he put a bandage on the cuts I got up "well small crisis averted , You still hungry?" I look at him putting the medical stuff back in the box and ones he used in the bin "well you know saving people builds up quite an appetite" he said with a small smile

"Home mad pizza it is then"

he looked at me with a surprised face "What you think I cant cook?" I said to him with an arched eyebrow "No its not that its just.. isn't it like a teenage thing not to cook and just order pizza?" He said with a little turn in the corner of his lips?

I scoffed "The teenage thing? What shit have you been smoking? Not every teenager is the same you know?! I like to make my own stuff its more fun I guess So would you man up and live a little Hale?" I looked back over to him giving off a little giggle

"Man up a little? Ha! Fine well do it your way" he said with the most subtle smile I would of missed it if I wasn't looking directly at him

"Thank you" I replied with a grin on my face, probably bigger than it should have been.

When we put the pizzas in the oven I looked down to see I still had flour on my hands and said

"Hey Hale' he looked at me and I put my hands on his chest, knowing he was wearing a black t-shirt he looked down to see my hand prints on him and when he looked back up at me I raised one eyebrow

"Oh its on Parrish" he said trying to conceal his laugh he grabbed some flour from the bag and flicked some at me "Are you sure you want to get into a flour war with me Hale? You may be a wolf but that wont help in this war you have waged!" I asked laughing he quickly nodded and grabbed a handful of flour and flicked it at me.

I looked down at myself flour covering most of my torso "Oh it so on Hale" I said laughing hard I threw some at the back of his head and when he turned I grinned and when to run to opposite way but he grabbed my waist so I couldn't run anywhere and dumped a heap on my head which had us both laugh our head off none of us still realizing he was still hooked around my waist when I tapped his fore arm I said 'we need to get cleaned up,

"Okay we look terrible" we were still laughing pretty hard. He spun me around so his hand was not at the bottom of my back with my hand on top of his, "You could never look terrible".

As soon as he spoke those words I felt the biggest tingle I've ever felt with his hand touching the skin of the bottom of my back where my vest has raised slightly. He was still looking in my eyes when the egg timer went off I jumped a little and he unwrapped his muscular arm from around me back but he had managed to intertwine out fingers as she looked down at their hands Derek still looking at her she raised her head and quickly pulled away, Derek's face looked quite hurt but he didn't say or do anything after that.

He helped Rae pull the pizzas out of the oven and put then on a plate after cutting them they sat on the couch and turned the T.V on with an awkward silence brewing Rae looked over at Derek and being as blunt as she always has been "Okay, what's up? You were fine and then we got the pizzas out and you haven't said a words since"

he looked up at her and grinned a little at her not realizing she was so blunt "Its nothing really"

"tell that to your face? c'mon its something other wise you would be actually acknowledging my presence" she grabbed the T.V remote and muted what ever was on.

he hesitated "Why don't you let anyone get close to you? I held your hand and you just pulled away" Derek said as he could hear her heartbeat getting faster.

"Is it I don't let anyone in or that I wont let you in?' she asked cautiously not wanting to fight with him.

"You wont let me or anyone get close to you? Why is that Rae? Did something happen? Is it what you didn't want to talk about when I drove you home?"

I looked at the floor and nodded "Yeah that's one of the reasons my parents wanted me to come here, a fresh start, its not that I don't trust you Derek..." "then what is it?" he jumped in

I huffed and started to tell him...

~SORT OF FLASHBACK~

"Okay freshman year I caught the attention of the guy, Brett. He was a year older, bad boy type, really good looking, so we started talking and I wanted to take things really slow and he was fine with that, we had been together 3 months and we hadn't even kissed, I started to notice little things like if I was out with my friends he would show up unannounced and stay until he dropped me home, I looked out my garden one day and I released I saw someone standing in my garden looking through my window it was him... about a month passed and I hadn't said anything but one day every one was out and I had called my best friend Alice to come over and keep me company so we could watch some films, eat junk food typical teenage girl crap and when I heard the door bell and I shouted its open, when Alice walked in she came strait up me room and said "why hadn't you told me?"

"Told you what?"

"That you finally lost your virginity to Brett"

"WHAT!? Why would you think that? We haven't even kissed! I told you I'm taking it really slow."

"Well that's what he's telling everyone.

Then both our phones beeped and an email came through reading 'biggest slut' so we opened it and when I was getting changed he must have been in my garden taking pictures of me in my underwear and he sent them around to every one"

I looked up and Derek and I could see pure anger in his face but carried on

we heard the door bell ring and we walked downstairs when I opened the door Brett was standing there holding a big knife "So why wasn't I invited to what ever this is?"

he said pointing the knife at my and Alice. I looked at Alice who looked terrified and when looked back at Brett he had hit me then Alice knocking us out and then he tied us up, as I woke up he was talking about how I was a slut for letting him take pictures of me...how I must have been cheating on him for me not to invite him round when I invited Alice. When I tried to say something he lunged forward and stabbed me a three times...all I heard was Alice scream and something really painful in my side and I lost a lot of blood but he kept on saying some crazy shit I didn't really understand then noticed I had re-opened my eyes and turned my chair around to face Alice then he walked behind her and said "This is all you fault" and slit her throat and I just kept screaming and that's all I remember.

~END OF FLACHBACK~

Derek grabbed my hands and with tears running down my face and grabbed my chin so I would look at him "I'm sorry that happened to you" he said using his thumb to wipe some tears away. I looked at him and smiled "Wow sorry that was such a downer" I said wiping the rest of the tears away and he looked at me with look of pity

"That's why I don t tell anyone" I said looking at him.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"That look you're giving me right now isn't one I want, I don't want anyone's pity or anyone looking at me like...I don't know I'm damaged or something especially you Der"

"Sorry" he grinned.

It was almost 5:30 when we finished eating, I looked at each of us and said  
>"I think we should get this flour off you so rudely threw over me? Don't you think?"<p>

He faked a 'open mouthed surprised face' "Now does that sound like something I'd do?" he had a big grin on his face.

"Haha come on" I said to him holding out my hand he grabbed it

"Where we going?" he asked

"Only upstairs to get this off us, don't worry I'm not kidnapping you...yet" I said with a cheeky grin and wink on my face running up the stairs he followed up behind me into my room which hadn't even been painted yet.

He looked around "Nice" he said smiling I looked at him "Urg your such a liar, I need to get paint and more...stuff" I said back at him. "I could help you paint if you wanted?" he asked me

"how long will Jordan be gone?"

"He's come back next Sunday" I said to him

"That gives us eight days to transform your room the way you want it really want it"

"You'd help me do that?'"I asked him

"Of course I would but first I need to know one thing"

"Yeah sure anything'

"If I'm going to be spending a week with you I want to know you full name, not just 'Rae'"

"You drive a hard bargain Hale" grinning "fine its Raelynn, happy now?"

" Nope I said full name Parrish"

"Dammit fine its Raelynn" I started talking in a whisper "Grace Parrish, happy now?" I asked

"Very" he replied grinning

"What!?' something funny?!'

"No its just the name is so.. I don't know girly..and your well...not very girly are you?"

I sighed "Why does everyone keep saying that" we looked at each other and just laughed. As I picked some clothes from my unpacked bags I walked in to the bathroom to get changed and the door had a small crack in it where I hadn't realize I didn't fully closed it as I pulled of the clothes I was wearing I slid into a pair of denim shorts and a black vest top and left my shoes off.

Derek POV

I walked around the room looking at some pictures of her family and herself she had hanging on her wall, as he turned to sit back on her bed her looked at the bathroom door and saw a little crap and then he saw Rae slipping out of her other clothes and just standing there in he red and black bra and undies, he continued looking he couldn't draw his eyes away thinking to him self 'I should not have these feeling for a seventeen year old girl, she's innocent and I cant drag her in to my world, no matter how much I want to get to know her'. He looked back up to where she was undressing and she had put a pair of shorts on with a black vest and he didn't understand how she could look so beautiful in something so simple. As she walked out of her bathroom he stood there looking at me and smiled then she walked over to her 'vanity station' as she called it 'beautiful' I accidentally let slip, 'huh you say something' she said knowing exactly what I said I could tell by her heart beat 'um yeah just that you look beautiful' STOP TALKING YOU DUMBASS! I thought to my self but I couldn't stop the words from coming out I could see she was trying to cover up a smile and stop herself from blushing but she couldn't and it looked so cute her trying to do it.

Raelynn POV.

As I walked out back to my bedroom I stopped and smiled at Derek who was kind of staring at me as I made my way over to my vanity station, 'beautiful' I heard him say 'huh' I said thinking he couldn't possibly be talking about me 'you look beautiful' he replied. I could feel me trying to just jump up and down wanting to smile but I didn't and just trying to conceal the smile and then I felt my cheeks blushing, I felt and must have looked like a tomato, what was it about this man that made we weak at the knees? For the last couple years he's the only person to make me feel safe, I mean I told him about something I never wanted to talk to anybody about, let alone someone I literally just met but I just felt so comfortable around him.

After we finished cleaning we sat down for an hour to two just talking, watching T.V and laughing,

It was about 10pm 'I'd better take off, you have school tomorrow'

'Its fine really, stay here if you want? We have a spare room already made up?' I said with a smile kind of hoping he would stay so I wasn't on my own, I hated being on my own since what happened.

"Sure you don't mind?" he asked him a sparkle in his beautiful green eyes from the moon outside

"Of course not, your welcome to stay here anytime" I said, crap did I really just tell a guy I just met 'Your welcome to stay anytime?' someone shoot me please I though to myself.

"Okay sure, thank you" he said trying not to giggle at my last comment

I looked at him knowing what he was trying to hide his smile from it,

"Oh shut up" I said rolling my eyes showing him to the guest bedroom. He followed me to his 'room' and I said "Well you know where everything is, don't be shy if you need something"I said "Thanks Rae" he said giving a little smile "No problem hale."

I looked over at the time and realized it was going on for eleven "Crap" I muttered "you okay" he said "Yeah" I motioned over at the clock again "Didn't realise it was that late as all, and I have a report that isn't going to write its self unfortunately so I'm going to bed, see you in the morning"

"Night lil Parrish" he shouted after me.

"Night Hale, and call me that again hunters wont be your only worry" I shouted back shaking my head and smiling and then I heard him laugh.

It was about twelve thirty when I heard my door creak "You still awake" Derek said standing in my door way

"Yes dad" I said sarcastically back at him which made him fold his arms over his chest and smile at the floor.

I was still writing my chemistry report and he was still standing in my doorway "In or out Der, your making a draft" I said without taking my eyes off the half written report on my screen. He smiled again "Anyone ever tell you your blunt and need to work on people skills?"

I scoffed "Anyone ever tell you your blunt and need to work on your people skills" I said mocking him smiling "Says the big. Bad wolf who likes no one in the world" I finally looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and finally realised he wasn't wearing a shirt

"Touché, but I like you don't I?" he said finally walking in and closing my door.

"Well I'm am pretty irresistible" I giggled flicking my hair over my shoulder "Can't sleep' I asked trying not to look at his body which looked like had just been carved out of stone.

"Nope and all I could hear was you slamming down on your keyboard anyway"

"Wait how could you...wolf hearing oh yeah" I said looking back at my laptop

"How comes your not freaked out by this anyway?"

"Freaked out by what? You being a werewolf?" I asked

he nodded

"I don't know I mean yeah its a little weird for me I guess finding out that all of that is real but to be completely honest- you don't really scare me, I mean no offence or anything there are probably bigger and meaner things out there, why get scared of someone who isn't a treat to you?" I said smiling at him

looking around the room "Trust me you wouldn't say that if you saw me shift"

"Would you show me? see if I'm afraid?" I said back at him locking my eyes with his

"Only if you're sure you want to see?" he asked looking cautious

I nodding while still locked on his face and smiling

he sat next to me on the bed and closed his eyes, when he re-opened then they were glowing red and with hair or I guess fur Covering some of his face and neck I looked back at him with wide eyes and waited minute then I touched his face, he looked genuinely surprised I didn't run or kick him out there and then he blinked his eyes again and it was gone.

"You're really not scared at that are you?" "you heart beat isn't getting faster or slower"

he looked at me still surprised I shook my head "I've seen worse" I looked at him as we both smiled at each other.

After about a minute or two I looked back at my laptop '

"I should carry on writing this"

"Yeah I'm getting kinda tired now anyway"

"Stay in here if you want? I don't mind" I said mentally kicking myself for offering him to sleep in my bed. With me.

"Is that a good idea? I don't want to push anything" he asked with a small fading smile on his face

"its sleeping in the same bed? Not like anything else will happen, and knowing your luck by the time you get back to bed you'll be wide awake anyway?" I replied looking back at my computer screen

"Haha okay sure guess I have to look out for the damsel in distress? Right?" " he said

As I felt the bed move slightly as he climbed in and put the blanket over his bottom half leaning up against the head board like I was with only his torso showing.

"So what's this for anyway"

"Chemistry" I said rolling my eyes wishing my laptop would crash so I could get some sleep,

"Oh fun" he said sarcastically

"I know right" I said with the same level of sarcasm tossing my hair back to the side looking at him.

After about 20minutes "Right I'm done don't care if I fail! I'm going to sleep" I said after climbing back out on bed.

"Where you going?" Derek said looking at me "I'm putting some p'js on" I said grabbing a pair of black shorts and a little black vest that shows a little of my midriff. I walked back to my room and crawled back into bed laying on my back the same as Derek, we just layed there in a comfortable silence "You should get some sleep you have school in like five hours"

I moaned and turned on my side facing into Derek bare chest and then I felt a strong hand go under my neck and on across my body, we were cuddling in my bed, Derek put his arms around me and we were falling asleep, as he pulled me closer I could hear my own heart beat, trying to get that under control.

"You don't need to do that you know" I heard him say

I rose my head of his chest and looked at him "Don't need to do what"

"Try to control your heart beat, it makes it more obvious you know"

"Makes what obvious?" I said looking around like I had no idea what he was talking about

looking at me with one eyebrow raised and smirking "Never mind, try and get some sleep"

"Okay" I said as I let out a breath I could feel my eyelids getting heavy.

as we were both on the verge of falling unconscious "Makes it obvious you like me" was the last thing I heard before I finally went to sleep.

"Rae...Raelynn you have to wake up" I heard Derek say in a soft voice

I pulled the covers over my head "nope dead sorry, try again when its past noon" I replied

he chuckled "c'mon you your ass outta bed and get to school" he said pulling the covers off me and threw me some clothes he grabbed out of my cupboard so I wont be late, he was still shirtless as I made my way to the bathroom to do get changed and brush my teeth, then when I walked out wearing a brown just below the knee dress with a criss-cross pattern over the bust and falls strait down and I little brown cardigan that was with the dress falling down loose paired with black combat boots,

I made my way over to my vanity table and put on the smallest amount of make-up just to cover my dark circles from getting minimal sleep and brushed my hair so it fell either side of my face. I packed up my laptop and books for that day made my way down stars where Derek was sitting drinking coffee, he turned to me now fully clothed "You ready" he said with a smile sipping his coffee '"uh Yeah have you seen my keys, I cant find them" looking up at the clock I huffed

"And don't have time to look, ill see you later" I said walking out the door about the walk to school when the front door opened and closed again "Get in" Derek said holding the passenger door of his Camaro open for me, normally I would get up a fight saying 'ill be fine and not late' but hell I was going to be late, I walked over to his car "Thanks" I said as we were both smiling at each other.

School was about 10minuets or so away, as we drove I looked over to Derek who reached down to put the radio on, he turned it down low "What?" he said smiling looking over at me looking at him

"Nothing just something you said last night, that it gives it away"

knowing what I was talking about he looked back over and the road and smirked

"Well it true isn't it?"

"What's true? I don't know what your talking about" I replied looking out the window

"You like me, and you were trying not to show it last night"

I giggled 'WOW how does you ego fit in a car this small'

he chuckled at my comment "It is though isn't it?"

I looked at him and rolled my eyes "Drive Hale" I said smiling back at him

"Fine don't admit it I already know anyway" he said focusing back on the road ahead

When we got to the parking lot "Thanks for the ride" I said smiling at him as he was getting out

"Stay" he said walking around the car

"woof" I sarcastically replied giggling at him as he walked around to the passenger side and opened the door holding a hand out for my to hold to get out

"thank you" I said again grabbing his hand getting out of the car

"Want me to pick you up?" he asked still holding my hand

"Wouldn't that look a bit I don't know- weird new girl getting dropped off and picked up by Derek Hale? What would people think?" I said raising my eyebrows playfully

"Let them think what they want to think-3:30 right?" he said smirking at me

I looked at the floor and back up smiling "yeah 3:30"

"Get to class" he said bushing me off in the direction of the school.

I really wanted to kiss him there and then but I knew I couldn't so I just kept walking and my heart beat just getting louder then my phone beeped "Told you. your heart beat never lies -D" it read and I just smiled knowing exactly what he meant.

School finished pretty quick.

First it was chemistry,then double English,free period then lunch,bio and finally home economics, as the last bell of the day went I grabbed my stuff and walked sown the hall "Rae Hey Rae" Stiles and Scott were running behind me calling me

"Hey guys" I said waiting for the to catch up with me

"You okay?" asked stiles going in for a hug

"I'm great thanks, you two?" I said hugging Scott after Stiles let go

weirdly Scott sniffed me and then looked at me with a frown

"Yeah were good, hey you need a ride?" stiles asked as we walked out of the school

"I'm good thanks, got my own ride coming" that's when I heard Scott growl "Derek" and the two of them looked as he made his way over to the three of us

"Scott, Stiles" Derek said I could here how he didn't really like them

"Derek" the pair said in unison

I could feel the tension it was kind of awkward

Derek then looked at me "Ready to go" I nodded "Bye guys" I said flashing a smile at then walking away

Stiles looked at Scott "Why the hell is she getting a a car with Derek?"

"I don't know but when I just hugged her all I could smell was Derek" Scott said walking to Stiles' Jeep

Derek looked at me and smiled "like the text?' he said opening the passenger side door for me

"Hilarious, thank you" I said getting in to the Camaro

"Remember first step is admitting it" he said mocking me

and I looked up at him and just go in the car "If I was going to admit anything, it wouldn't be that" I said smirking at him "Fine, go at your own pace" he said pulling out of the lot.

when we pulled up outside the house "My own pace is it?' I said mocking for what he said before we left the school

He looked down and smiled "Oh shut up" he said smiling at me. He got out and opened the door for me and helped me out "fine, you coming up?" I said walking up to the front door he nodded following behind me.

I unlocked the door but before I opened it I turned at looked at him

"you okay?" he said to me

I took a deep breath in and out and swallowed I nodded in response to his question "So why you just standing there Rae?" he asked with an amused look on his face, I looked up at his with his little smile and I carefully placed my hand on the back of his neck and I just kissed him, when I pulled away he was just standing there and I realized he must have been only playing and didn't actually want me to kiss him I felt so stupid and turned away...

but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back in to his embrace and just kept kissed me, not caring who saw us and the stupidity I was feelings melted just like that, he pulled me in closer so there was not gap anywhere between us and when we both finally pulled away our noses still touching I looked up into his eyes and saw the biggest smile on Derek's face, mine also matching as we finally got into the house, "Want anything?" I asked still smiling.

"More of what were we doing out there please" he said with a cheeky grin

"I meant to eat or drink, but I'm sure 'that' could be arranged" I said walking back over to him and he pulled me close once again. Wrapping his arms around my waist and mine around his neck

All night that's all we did was kiss, watch T.V-kiss order pizza-kiss, watch more T.V-kiss. At about 9pm-ish I turned to him and said "Hey you staying over again tonight?"

"Is that the best idea? Been as were in a relationship now?"

I chocked drinking my water "relationship" I said looking at him smiling

"Yeah I mean unless you don't?" a disappointed look peering on his beautiful face

"No no I do really, I do" I said cupping his face in my hands, "I just don't wanna move to fast"

"We won't do anything you don't want to do or aren't ready for okay? I promise"

"Thank you, so that means your staying over right?" still not wanting to stay on my own I gave a cheeky grin at him

"Yes Rae I am"

I couldn't help but smile at those words that came from his mouth.

We made our way upstairs around twelve at just sat and talked for about and hour or two. It didn't take long after I rested my head on his cheat and his arm were protectively around me did I fall asleep.

"Rae! Wake up!Babe you have to wake up!" Derek was shouting and shaking me to wake up "RAE! WAKE UP!" He finally shouted louder and I jumped out of my skin waking up seeing him over me with a worried look on his face shaking me to wake up, "What happened" I asked him still shaking

"You started shivering so I covered you more with the blanket then you started screaming,crying and shaking. Rae I had to get you three more blankets and you still went blue from being so cold. What happened"

Rae knew exactly what had happened it wasn't her first him having a dream like that, "I have no idea I think it was just a typical nightmare babe" I said to him.

"Typical nightmare? You don't almost freeze to death with a nightmare Rae!"

"Then I don t know" I said looking up at his worried face, but at this point I'm glad my heart still racing so he couldn't tell I was keeping something from him. He still had a worried look on his face I cupped his face in my hands and made him look at me "Hey, I'm fine okay, it was just a nightmare, ill be okay you don't need to worry"

"I do worry about you though Rae" he couldn't understand why he had such strong feeling she knew something he didn't, and he didn't like being kept in the dark about things that concerned his girlfriend.

I turned around so I wasn't facing Derek and I felt strong arms come around me and pull me in closer and tighter, I closed my eye and could feel tears trickle down my cheeks knowing the feeling I had was bad because the last time I had a dream like that was when my best friend had gotten murdered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Still on edge from the dream she had Rae turned to her clock that read 6:30 and tapped the off button, as she was getting out of bed slowly and quietly not to wake Derek up which was pointless been as he was a wolf and as soon as she awoke he could sense the difference in her heart beat and was already awake.

"where you going?" he asked still trying to adjust his eyes to the now lit room

"I have to get dressed, some of us actually still go to high school and not just hang around there" I said with my eyebrows raised mocking him for having mostly high school friends.

"touché" he said raising himself out of bed wrapping his arms around me smiling at the effect he had when he touched me while I looked in my drawer for what to wear

"hey, listen why don't you skip today? We can spend the day together, you didn't get a lot of sleep last night and I know your still a little freaked out by the dream"

I sighed "would love to but I can't I have a big crappy test today its like 65% of my grade" I looked down to the floor still sighing and frowning

"Okay how about I pick you up and we go somewhere when you done?"

"I'd like that, thank you"

When I walked out of the bathroom all dressed and ready to leave I walked over to my vanity station and ruffled my hair quickly and added a little lip gloss

"you don't need that" Derek said walking back in my room from going down stairs to make coffee.

"awh babe, sweet but you have no idea what your talking about" I replied with a cheeky smile

"maybe not but I know that you are beautiful without the make up and should let people see that" he said walking back to lay on my bed

the breath got suck in my throat and I couldn't reply I just smiled at him, walked over and wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips against his, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer deepening the kiss. As I close my eyes tighter to just saver the moment between us all of a sudden I feel all the fear, pain and death from the dream like I was there drowning again and pushed Derek off me trying to find the oxygen to breathe.

Derek looked up at me in shock thinking he was pushing me but then seen I couldn't breathe and quickly rushed back to me helping me sit on the bed "Hey look at me, breathe okay? Just focus on breathing" he looked really scared but quickly realised I was having a panic attack and grabbed both of my hands and cupped them in his firmly looking up at me he was kneeling on the floor he looked her in the eye and cupped her face so she would just focus on him "What does a nosey pepper do" she looked at him confused still trying the breath "Get jalapeño business" he said smiling at her, then she stared giggling and just looked at him,

"You need new material babe, that sucked" I said still giggling

"But it took your mind of the panic attack didn't it?" he replied smirking

She looked up at him in realization "thank you, how did you know to do that?"

"Laura, my sister used to get them all the time" he said looking around her room trying not to think of his dead sister.

"I bet you're joked sucked then to?" I scoffed getting off the bed heading down stairs,

"No comment" he said smirking to himself.

As we got down stairs I went to grab my keys and Derek looked at me, shook his head and jingled His keys, hinting he was driving me to school.

"Is that a good idea? What if anyone sees us?"

he looked at me with a '**WTF why don't you want people to see us**' face

"No! I didn't mean it like that, I just mean maybe they'll think were dating?"

"We are dating Rae?!"

"Well I know that Der, I just though you wouldn't want people to know"

"Get in the car" he nodded to the door he was holding open for me

He purposely took the long way to school so he could ask what I mean and knowing we would have time to spare when we got to school

"Really? Silent treatment? Aren't you suppose to be the adult? And me the stroppy teenager" I said smirking with my eyebrows arched

He couldn't help but smirk at my comment "what did you mean"

"I know I'm a good guesser but ill need a little more to go on?" I said** very **sarcastically

He looked at me and sighed "what if people see us? Do you not want people to know were dating?"

I looked down at the floor "I didn't mean it like that, truthfully I thought you might not want to be seen with me?"

He turned his head quickly with a sort of sad/concerned look

"Why would you think that?" he asked softly

"I don't know, just because I'm in high school and you're almost 22 and I don't exactly look like the type you would usually date" I said nervously looking out the window avoiding his stare

"What do you mean by that?" he asked confused rolling his eyes at the same time.

"Der I've seen you're ex's I know one or two of them, I mean they are absolutely stunning, with a shit-load more confidence than a loner high school girl? Sometimes I just find it kind of hard to see what you see in me"

He stayed quiet for a few minutes and then started smiling and giggling to himself

"What's so funny?" I asked looking confused

"The fact that you don't know how beautiful you really are,you have such low confidence and its really hard to understand why, so I'm going to ask you why?"

"I hate talking about this, can't we drop it?"

"Not until you tell me why you don't have confidence"

"Fine" I sigh in defeat "I've grown up my whole life with people telling me finally looking over at him -DEREK WATCH OUT!"

Derek swerved the car and it flipped over with both of us still in it

Moaning and wincing Derek looked around to see if he could get out "Rae? Hey you okay" he said still looking around, he repeated the question a couple of times and finally looked over at her -her arms were draped down touching the roof and the had a big gash on her head that was bleeding quite heavy and she was unconscious. Derek managed to get out of the drivers side and ran over to where Raelynn was still unconscious.

"RAE! RAELYNN! C'mon baby open you're eyes" Derek was shouting now panic-struck as she has been unconscious for the past 4minutes as he lightly tapped her face to try and to get her to open her eyes, she started to flutter her eye lashes and open them slowly Derek sighed in relief and looked at her "Derek" she said very weak

"Yeah baby?" he answered sounding more relived

"I cant feel my leg" she said sounding very calm because she had a branch going through her thigh and she was loosing a lot of blood, her eyes started to drop again "Rae you have to stay awake baby, please stay awake"

she shot her head looking very pale and startled

"I need you to put you hands on the roof okay?" can you do that" she nodded in reply and stuck her hand strait under her

"On the count of tree ill undo you belt and pull you out okay"

Derek pulled he belt off and pulled her out and layed her on the floor and pulled out the branch is her leg with blood gushing everywhere he tore some of the fabric on the checked shirt she had on over a white tank top and wrapped it around her wound her leg. He picked her up and ran toward the hospital and he was getting there all he could concentrate on was the sound of her heartbeat to make sure she was still alive and he was close to the door she lost consciousness again, he started to panic again when he heard her heart beat getting slower and slower, he ran in to the reception and Melissa McCall ran up "what happened?"

"My car topped over she had a branch through her leg and keeps going unconscious" he said trying to hold it together

"Can we get a gurney over here!" Melissa shouted behind her and they doctors took her away.

(~)

After a night in ICU they finally moved Rae to a normal hospital wing where Derek never left her side, after two days in a normal ward she finally woke up, Derek was asleep on the chair next to her hospital bed, she turned her head trying to adjust to the lit room and was looking around at her unfamiliar surroundings and realised she was in the hospital. She looked around and finally she saw Derek sitting there, sleeping.

She really didn't want to wake him but she had to pee.

With a dry mouth it was hard to get words out but she managed to say quietly "Der?"

After hearing her voice he shot up at looked at her sitting up in the bed looking at him he had the biggest smile knowing she was going to be okay.

"Hey baby, your finally awake"

"Finally? How long has it been?" she asked looking confused thinking it had only been a few hours since the crash

"Only about 15 hours" he still with a happy look that she's awake

"I'll go get Melissa and tell her you're awake"

He go up walked over to her and kissed her on the head "I'm glad you're okay" he said as he exited the room.

A few minutes later Derek appeared back in the room with Melissa McCall

"how you feeling Rae?" Melissa asked while checking he vital signs

"Good I guess" I replied shrugging "when could I go home?"  
>"Well everything looks good, ill just get on of the nurses to come and clean you let and put clean bandages on there and get pain meds, then I don't see why you cant go"<p>

I nodded in thanks and then she walked out of the room

"How long have you been here?" I turned my attention back on Derek

"I haven't left" he said coming to sit on the edge of the bed

"Really? You stayed here for me?" she said looking surprised

"Of course I did" he said back at her still smiling

She could tell he wanted to say something.

He drifted off thinking about how he has lost so many people, he couldn't bare losing Rae, and then he realised that he could actually start to be in love with the girl.

"Hey? Where'd you go just then?" she asked looking at him

"I was just thinking about everyone I have lost...and couldn't bare to think about what would happen if I lost you too" he said looking at her as if he wanted to just hug her and never let go

She cupped his face in her hand

"I'm still here, you wont ever loose me Hale"

He looked at her and just kissed her long and passionately.

When they finally broke the kiss a nurse knocked on the door and walked in with a little metal trolley and started to clean her wound when Derek walked out to give her some privacy.

He came back in after the nurse had left and saw her trying to walking-knowing she's not suppose to put weight on it, he running over to her before she fell

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped at her

"Chill, I just wanted to see if I could put weight on It"

"You know your not allowed! Do you want to stay here longer than you have to"

"I know but if I can put weight I wont have to use the crutches or reply on you or Jordan"

He looked down at the floor and smirked "maybe I want you to have to reply on me for a while. Until Jordan comes back of course"

"Maybe I don't like replying on people" she said shooting him a glare to show this is no joking time

"Oh shut up and grab your crutches ill pull the car up"

"The car? Didn't it get smashed?"

"yeah, I told Stiles and Scott to get yours from home when they came to visit you"

"WHAT?! You let Stiles and Scott in my house? Why couldn't you just go?"

"I didn't want to leave you, they only got the car, they didn't go in the house"

Derek grabbed her crutches and passed them to her and she huffed, that made him smile a lot.

(~)

When Derek pulled up outside the house he saw a Police car outside the house she looked at Derek who shrugged as if to say 'I don't know why they're here'

He huffed and got out of the car before Rae could even put her hand on the handle Derek opened the door for her and carried her out of the car

"I can walk you know?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck

"Just let your boyfriend take care of you and stop bitching"

She faked a dramatic face "Me? Bitching? Never would I do that to my loving and supportive boyfriend"

"Yeah yeah" he said smiling and rolling his eyes at her, she give him a kiss on the cheek and whispered "Thank you"

All her could do was smile at her.

When they go in to the house he layed Rae on the couch "want anything?" he asked standing over her

"Movies and junk food? Lets make it a movie day is it?" she said leaning her head back so he could see his face

"Yeah why not, what movies you got? Ladies choice?" he said motioning his hand to her

"Well I thought been as I'm injured The Notebook? She said with a big grin

"Really The Notebook?" he looked slightly uncomfortable

"Nope I just playing with you I've got all the old good slasher films in the drawer over there" pointing to the drawers under the big T.V

"You sure? We can watch that if you want?" he silently sighed relief when he shook her head to say 'no'

"I've never even seen it anyway" she said while Derek got up to get the horror films

"You've never seen The Notebook?"

She shook her head back and forth "never"

"But by that look on your face you have haven't you?" she said shooting him a smirk already knowing the answer

"We never speak of that again okay!" he said shooting her a glare but also smiling

"Fine" she said still giggling at the fact her boyfriend has seen the film and she hasn't.

After about 3 movies Rae started thinking about the crash again, thinking what if she or Derek had died? What would she do with the one special person that makes her feel special, makes her feel loved out side of her family?

She looked over at Derek watching the movie and just smiled at him "what?" he said with out taking his eyes off the movie

"Nothing just..admiring"

"That's not creepy" he said jokingly

She playfully punched his arm and the finally looked up at her. She soon just kissed his deeply and longingly as that kiss got hotter and deeper she soon started to straddle him and twist the back of his soft hair and he had his hands on her waist and then started to explore around her back as Derek starting to kiss her neck and flung Rae back on the couch on the back time.

"You okay?" she said nervously thinking she had done something wrong.

He could sense her nervousness and felt bad knowing she thought she did something wrong by Sitting on top of him

"Crap sorry I didn't mean it like that, its you've tore a little bit of the stitches and you're bleeding again and I wanted to get you're bag before you ripped more"

"Just be gentle next time please babe?"

"Yeah sorry" he replied giving her a sympathetic look

He got her bag and passed it to her and cleaned up her wound "thanks" she said while he nodded back and kissed her.

"Oh hey can you pass me the phone please? I need to phone Matt to see if he wants to start our chem project tomorrow?" she said smiling at him.

With everything going on her forgot to tell her that Matt was murdered the day before

But before he could say anything she had another panic attack and couldn't breathe

"Rae, hey look at me your okay, its just another panic attack'

Between breathes he managed to get out 'no its not' when he heard her he had collapsed on the floor and took one deep breath before she stopped breathing. Derek was already at her side

"RAE! RAE! BABY BREATHE" he started giving her mouth to mouth and she took a deep breathe and started coughing up a lot of water.

While she couldn't breathe she had the same feeling she did a night the got in to the crash, Fear,Pain, but this time she could see who the emotions were coming off, she could see who was being drown.

As she gasped for air and clung on Derek's shirt she said 'Matt' still couching up water.

(~)ABOUT AN HOUR LATER(~)

"What was that about?" he said as they were sitting up on her bed

"I don't know, it felt like I drowned with Matt"

"Wait? Matt? How did you know he was drown?" he said raising questionable eyebrows

"Remember the other night when I had that 'nightmare'?"she asked not looking at him

"How could I forget? You scared the crap outta me?" he replied looking down at her

"Its not the first one I've had" she said still not looking at him

"What do you mean? Not the first one? You said it was a night mare?"

"I lied, I had it the night before matt died didn't it?" she looked up at him worryingly

"What's going on Rae" he said with equal worry setting it

"I watched him die, I watched Matt die" she said leaning in to Derek chest sobbing

"How could you? You were in the hospital" he said still worrying

"The dream- I watching him die in the dream- that's what it was about"

He looked at her confused "you knew he was going to die? Before he died?"

She nodded 'yes'

"I just thought it was a dream-" he cut her off

"You said this has happened before?"

She nodded again

"You knew they were going to die before they did actually die?

She nodded

"Who was the first death you predicted Rae" he said getting a more serious look spread over his face

She gulped and looked at him with tiers forming in her eyes "Alice".

"Tell me everything that happened" he said with a stern face.

"That's why I asked her to come over that day, I was still a bit shaken after having the dream and I didn't want to be alone, its my fault she was there in the first place, if she wasn't she would still be alive. It was my fault!" she said still sobbing.

"What's wrong with me? Why do I keep dreaming of people dying?" she looked in to Derek's eyes and asked.

He pulled her closer and kissed her head "I don't baby...I don't know" looking very worried out the window knowing that she can't possibly be human.


	3. Chapter 3

"THEN WHAT IS SHE!" Derek slammed his fist on the metal table in the vet clinic.

"I don't know Derek" Deaton said "but I'll keep looking"

Derek nodded his head showing thanks to the vet for helping his family once again

"What so she might not be human" Scott said looking at Derek, Stiles and his boss Deaton

"Are you not listening? She has predicted two deaths" Derek spat at Scott walking out of the clinic to go see Rae.

As Derek pulled up outside the Parrish house there was a patrol car in the drive way. He got out and jogged over to the house and used to key Raelynn had given him to let himself in if he needed to

"Rae? Everything okay?" He shouted through the house seeing Rae come down stairs off her crutches

"I'm fine Der. Jordan came home early to check on me after the crash. That I didn't tell him about" She said hoping down each step

"Yeah about that. I thought he should know that his little cousin got into a car accident" He said walking up to help her

"I didn't want to worry him, you knew that." She said as she hooked her arm around his neck and he carried her bridal style down the stairs

"What the hell are you doing?" Jordan said standing in the door way

"Oh didn't you hear? Were married now" I said to him sarcastically

"He was helping me down the stairs ass hat" I said while Derek plopped me on the couch

"Thanks"

"Anytime" he said giving me a cheeky wink that made me roll my eyes

"So? Are you to?" Jordan said cautiously getting some coffee

"Are we what? Married? No I was kidding" Derek and I both giggled at that

"No. I mean dating?"

Myself and Derek just looked at each other, although he's slept in my room for the last couple night and we kissed we never actually talked about if we wanted the boyfriend/girlfriend status.

"Umm?" I said looking at Derek

Derek turned his head to look at Jordan "Yeah we are. You okay with that?"

"Do I have a choice? Its not like the listens to me anyway" Jordan said calmer than I expected.

"Very true" I said laughing

"You staying for dinner" Jordan asked Derek

He looked at me and I nodded 'yeah' at both of them

"Okay take out for three" Jordan said picking up the phone

"Do you eat anything other than take out jord?" I asked looking at him

"Not really" he replied

"Okay then we're going up okay" I said getting off the couch

"No you're not" Jordan said as we were half way up

"Remember like five minutes ago when you said I don't listen to you? This is one of them times" I said smiling still walking up the stairs "Don't worry jord we're not going to do anything'

sighing in defeat "Fine but keep the door open" He said smiling

"Hilarious" I said.

The day before Jordan left he took the door of my room because I was being a complete bitch to him apparently. He did say I could get it back when he comes home. Still waiting.

"What was that about?" Derek said said walking in looking at the door-less frame

"okay? Now where did that go?" He said confused still looking at the frame.

"Don't ask" I replied flinging myself on my bed

"How's the leg feeling?" He asked

"Better I can walk on it now" She said smiling at his hands touching my skin

"I can help it heal faster if you want?"He said still stoking her leg taking her bandage off

"How?" I replied

"Wolf saliva had healing properties if I lick it clean it should be healed by tomorrow?" He said looking at the wound on her leg

"You're not licking my thigh babe" I said laughing at how awkward I felt

"Why? It'll heal you? Let me do this for my mat- you?" He said not wanting her to know she could possibly be his mate

"You're mat? What?" She asked confused

"Nothing. Will you let me help you?" He asked looking his her eyes

"Tell me and you can?" She said with a cheeky grin

sighing in defeat and wanting to heal her "Fine- its possible that you're my mate" He said hoping she wouldn't throw his ass to the curb

"Mate? As in wolf mate? Okay cool?" I said looking at his godlike chiselled face

"You're not freaked out by that? You know wolfs mate forever right?" He said not taking his eyes away from her beautiful face.

"I know and nope, forever sounds nice anyway" I said looking at him biting on my lip.

"It does doesn't it" He said smiling. moving his eyes to her leg and stated to lick it

"Yep I feel awkward" I said giggling.

He looked up at me "How can you feel awkward? Its just you werewolf boyfriend licking you're bloody and wounded leg so it'll heal quicker?" He said sarcastically.

"And people say I, Sarcastic? They obviously haven't met you" I said equally sarcastic.

(~)(~)

When Rae woke up she looked down at her leg to see there was no wound it had completely healed this tempted her to wear a pair of black ripped shorts and a long black 'boyfriend' style shirt and her favourite pair of black combat boots.

When she finished doing her hair she looked at her phone to see a missed call from Scott. I called him back.

"Hey? Missed a call, what's up?

"Oh hey Rae I was wondering-" I cut him of

"Want a ride?" I said because I knew Stiles wasn't talking to him because he made out with Lydia.

"Please? My mom's car is in the shop and well Stiles"

"Sure ill grab my bag and pick you up in five okay?"

"Thank you. You're a life saver"

I rolled my eyes and hung up.

"Hey jord I'm leaving"

"A little early aren't you?" He said drinking his coffee.

"Yeah but I'm picking up Scott"

"Scott McCall?" He said to me

"Yeah you told me to make friends so I did" I said very condescendingly

"No need to be a smart ass" He said smirking

"Sorry can't help what I am" I said walking out the door

When I pulled up to Scott's house I beeped twice and he come out

"Thanks" he said getting into the passenger

"No problem" I flashed a smile and we drove off

When we arrived at school. Scott and I walked up the the entrance and walked to our lockers because we had the same first period I waited when he got his books from his lock and he did the same for me and then we walked to class together

"So you know Derek told me about the dreams? The one about Matt?"

"Yeah he did tell me" I said looking at the floor

"So do you get anything else like that?" Scott asked curiously

"Yeah one or two things" I answered vaguely

"Like?"

"I haven't told Derek yet okay! If I walk in to a house of great loss or anything bad that has happened anywhere I feel every emotion that person/s went through and then if its painful enough ill feel what they felt. Then I get a nose bleed and pass out" I said turning into the half full classroom.

"Why haven't you told Derek? That seems pretty important. Don't you think?"

"yeah but I mean I don't want him to worry or anything. With the whole Alpha pack thing I mean its not that important is it?" Derek hadn't told me much about the Alpha pack coming because he didn't want me getting hurt or wrapped up in all this supernatural stuff. Guess that's out the window.

"Tell him. It may help him figure out what you are?" He let slip and instantly regretting his words

"What I am? What does that mean?" I snapped at him

huffing "Forget I said anything. Its up to your if you want to tell him"

"Holy crap! He doesn't think I'm human does he!?" I shout-whispered to him

Scott remained silent.

"Silence speaks volumes Scott" I said getting up and running out of class to confront Derek. Scott running after me.

"Need to see you ASAP -R" I texted him as I was running to my car.

"I'm at my house what me to come round? -D"

"I'll come to you -R" I replied. roaring my engine to life.

"Hey babe what's up?" Derek said

"What's up? How about you tell me why you think I'm not human for one?" I snapped at him

"What are you talking about?"

"Scott let it slip after we was talking abou- after we were talking in class!"

Because of the fire just being close to the Hale house she felt uneasy and could feel pain and she was out side of it.

"Derek! Rae" Scott shouted

"You told her?" Derek shouted at Scott

"It slipped out"

"Dammit Scott" Derek huffed out walking back into the house

"Did you tell him?" Scott whispered hoping Derek wouldn't hear

"Tell him what?" Derek said stepping back out on the porch no a bit calmer

"Nothing" I said shooting Scott a look

"Tell me what Rae?" Derek said looking over at me

"I said nothing!" I spat at him also feeling a little dizzy from being so close to the Hale house

Derek walked back in and Rae starting to move forward when Scott pulled her back

"You can't go in there" He said concerned

"I won't! Ill stay on the porch" She whispered to him

"Why can't you come in Rae?" Derek said leaning on the door frame

"I didn't say I couldn't I said I didn't want to" I snapped at him still pissed from him not telling me he didn't think I was human

"No Scott said you can't come in? Why would he say that?" Derek hissed at the both of us

"Because" Scott let a huff.

"Scott don't" I begged him.

"She cant be in a place of great loss because she can feel everything the people who died went through. She can feel it. Hear it. As if she was right there. Then she'll get a nose bleed and black out" He said hoping Rae could forgive him soon.

"What?" Derek said looking at me confused.

"How does he know this? And I don't?".

"I didn't want you to be worried or stressed anymore than you already are. With the Alpha pack here I didn't think it seemed that important in retrospect" she said looking anywhere but Derek

"Didn't seem that important? Of course that's important Rae" He scoffed at me walking out to me

"Don't Rae" I heard them both say before I sprinted in the Hale house.

I didn't even know why I ran in there. I didn't want to. I knew I just had to. I had to feel what happened in there no matter how much it hurt. And the really hurt.

"What is she doing" Derek said as he and Scott run up towards me standing in the house at the bottom of the stair case. Shaking.

"Rae?" Scott said touching my shoulder and that's when I just screamed until there was no oxygen left in my lungs.

Scott and Derek had covered they're ears from my scream and when my lungs were empty I felt all the pain and suffering they went through except for one. I started to get a nose bleed and then it all went black.

"Rae? Hey babe? Raelynn" I heard an angelic voice say my name. Derek.

I looked up to see I was in my own bed with Derek laying next to me stroking my face

"wh..what happened" I said groggy

"Good news? Or Bad news first?" He asked me smiling I was awake.

"Oh god okay bad news?" I sighed looking up at his beautiful face

"We can't spend time at my house?" He said smirking

"No offence but that's good news for me- otherwise we would keep having a repeat of tonight" I said smirking back

"So good news?" I asked

"I know what you are?" He said the smirking now dropping

"I'm not fully human am I?" I asked disappointed

"No. you're what they call a Banshee. You can predict Deaths and also like tonight Feel everything in the house. All eight of them" He said thinking of his dead family

"Eight?" I said confused as I only felt Seven individual peoples pain

"Yeah Eight. Why?" He asked confused

"I know I wasn't in there long" taking a deep breath "I need you to take me back" I said getting out of bed and putting shoes on

"What? Hell no! Your not going back there"

"I have to okay. I need to figure something out" I snapped at him putting the last shoe on

"Figure what out?" he said standing up from the bed

"I can't tell you that yet. Please trust me?" I begged

"I do trust you. Okay lets go" He said picking his keys up.

Once we arrived at the Hale house I looked at Derek with a reassuring smile.

"What if you pass out again?" He asked concern all over his face.

"I don't think I will. I think that was just being her for the first time and getting over whelmed" I said walking to the house.

As soon as I stepped in the house I could hear the cries and moans for help, feel the agony they all went through I could see it all as if I was there I looked around at the house on fire and I started to panic knowing it wasn't my own I was in running around in I knew I was looking through the eyes of someone who was in the house. One of the kids that where here.

"Cora! Cora! I heard someone call knowing that it was 'me' I turned my head and saw Talia calling her daughter "Come here you need to get out" Talia kept shouting and then I was picked up off my feet but someone taking over to where Talia was. Peter Hale."MOM" 'I' shouted and Peter turned to me and covered my eyes from seeing my mother engulfed in flames along with the other people in the house. "You need to run Cora. Run now" Peter said to me turning me around and pushing me to the back on the basement where the was a small bit of wood on fire that created a hole big enough for 'me' to climb through and run out. I turned to see Peter on the floor. Looking at me he mouthed "Run". So I did.

As I ran though the house the same way the little girl went I through the hole as soon as I was outside Derek ran over to me and wiped my bloody nose with a cloth. And hugged me to try and stop me from shaking.

"Rae? What happened? You were screaming and crying and they you run" he said still hugging me

"It was like I was there. I was looking through the eyes of one of the kids that were there I saw everything. Who died. Who started the fire. Everything" I said still shaken up

"Come on ill take you home, then you can tell me?"

I nodded and we walked back to his car.

After we got back to my house Derek made some Hot Chocolate and we sat on my bed while I told him everything keeping the names out of it thought. I knew Cora was his younger sister, as we talked about her before and I already knew Peter.

"There's more Der" I said putting my cup on my night stand

"The little girl I was seeing everything through"

"Yeah? What about her?

"Talia called her name before she died"

"My mother? Talia?"

I nodded

"Okay so who's name did she call?"

"Wait you need to know the girls name she called she got out. She's still alive, the same way I ran out of there today. There was a hole in the wall from the fire and she was able to escape. Peter helper he."

"What's the girls name Rae?"

I looked up with watery eyes "Cora. She's alive Derek."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry it took me longer to upload, health issues ill just upload twice this week. I know this isn't much to do with the 'Cora alive' parts but next chapter will be a little more Cora/Derek finding out more centred. I know I left a little cliff hanger thing at the end of this. But know it's for a good reason:) please review/favourite if you liked it? Any improvements I should make with my writing?:) also I'm thinking about starting a new storey as well also teen wolf (duh) so ill keep y'all updated and hope you enjoy:)**

Derek left pretty quick after I told him about Cora. I mean I cant blame him he's spent the last god knows how long thinking she was dead. I've texted but he isn't answering me, I just don't know what to do. How the hell did I even do that? How did I know where the hole was? How was I seeing through Cora eyes? I need to know what's wrong with me.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

**Stiles Stilinski: Hey, wanna hang out with Scott and I today?**

**Me: Hey, Yeah sure Where? And When?**

**Stiles Stilinski: Pick you up in 20.**

**Me: Sure, Thanks :)**

**Stiles Stilinski: No Probs :)**

After I finished texting Stiles I plopped my phone on my bed side table and got dressed, applied a little mascara and lip gloss and went down stairs. I heard a car horn beep like it was being attacked.

Stiles was looking the other way. Perfect opportunity to scare the be-Jesus out of him.

"BOO!" I said sneaking up to the drivers side. Too which he scream like a school girl.

"You realize I'm not deaf right? I said walking to the passenger side

"Yeah totally, I just didn't know if you would hear me or not"

"Dude I think the whole of beacon county heard you"

"Yeah yeah just get in"

"How are you still single? So gentlemanly" I said rolling my eyes

"Why did I invite you again"

"Because you love me. Now shut and drive" I said while pointing ahead.

We picked up Scott and started to dive in to the preserve

"So? Where exactly are we going guys?"

"We are going to get drunk and help Scott forget Allison"

"Sounds fun" I said hesitantly

The drive to where we were actually going was about ten minutes so we pulled in by some flat rocks and just stayed there talking and drinking for hours.

"Can werewolf's even get drunk?" Stiles asked

"Dude!" Scott said looking at me

"Dude its cool I already know about it"

"Really?"

"Yup" I said popping the 'P'

"How" Stiles asked talking a sip of the vodka we had

"I know Derek" I said shaking me head

"Enough said" they both said

"Now are we talking or drinking?" I said standing holding a bottle of Gin

"Drinking" they chimed in happily.

After about fifteen minutes I was looking at where we were and seen a small lake

"Hey guys?" I said staring at the lake

"Yeah?" they said

"You wanna?" I said nodding my head a little in the direction of the lake

"We don't have swimming bottoms" Scott said. He is so slow sometimes.

"Is he serious?" I asked Stiles who was already taking his top off

"unfortunately I think he is" we both rolled our eyes.

"I'm not drunk enough for this guys" Scott said while I was taking my bottoms off

"Yeah well we are. And you can't get drunk so shut up and strip" I said slurring some of my words.

"Your bossy when you're drunk, you know that" Scott said smirking and finally taking his top off

"Hmm only when I'm drunk, I thought I was always bossy?" all three of us started laughing

"You ready?" Stiles said

I nodded and so did Scott

I was in the middle with Stiles on my right and Scott on my left. Holding each others hands, They were both in they're boxers while I was in a black and red bra with matching panties. I'm so glad I'm to drunk to be self-concious.

I looked at both the boy they nodded signalling they're ready.

We all jumped in to the water -which was freezing- but we didn't care. It was like the old times again, all three of us acting silly. Just with alcohol instead of juice.

"At least that will sober you up" Scott said laughing splashing water of Stiles and I

"Not of we keep drinking" Stiles said getting the Vodka and Gin. Too which I grinned.

"I'll drink to that!" I said splashing Scott once more

we were in the water for about forty minutes when Scott and Stiles got out to pee.

I heard rustling in the tree line.

"Scott? Stiles? Guys?" No response

"Guys this isn't funny? C'mon?" Still nothing. Damn it guys.

I looked out to the tree line and saw gleaming blue eyes staring at me

"Really? You scared me half to death Der!"

"What are you doing out here? I told you not to be here alone!" he said stern

"But I'm not alone, I'm with Scott and Stiles, okay well I was with them" He rolled his eyes

"And you hammered!" He said holding a hand out for me.

I got out of the water which was up to my neck.

"And half naked" He said trying not to look.

"I'm not hammered, just slightly over the tipsy mark" I said swaying a little

"Oh yeah? You think?" He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know" I said staring at him.

"Okay then. Walk in a line then."

"Fine" I said rolling my eyes knowing this is going to end badly

I walked about four steps before tumbling a little.

"That didn't count there was.. a rock" I said still trying to prove I'm fine. I was not fine

"You're drunk" He said holding my hips so I didn't fall.

I opened my mouth a couple of times trying to say something witty or sarcastic but I was to drunk to form words so I just nodded.

"Where are Scott and Stiles to?" I asked realising they're not back

"I don't know. Where did they go?"

"If I knew I wouldn't ask you" I dead-panned at him and he just laughed

"Can we go look for them?" I asked fluttering my lashed at him

He sighed a defeating sigh. I just smiled knowing he would say yes

"Fine, Get some clothes on first"

"Can't resist when I'm in my underwear" I said biting my lip.

"I'm not doing this when you're drunk" He said standing dangerously close. I really just wan to jump him. Damn it teenage hormones.

My heart was pounding at how close he was, and that I was in my underwear.

He looked down at me and just smirked

"What?" I asked

"You know I can hear you heart beat right" He was still smirking.

"Oh and you think that's because of you" I said raising a challenging brow.

He was looking me in the eye with his half smirk "maybe I should stand closer so I know then"

"Maybe you should" I said biting my lip trying to control my breathing

"I can also tell when you're trying to control it" He said ghosting his fingers over my arm up to my shoulder.

before I could say anything I heard rustling again.

"Did you hear that?" I said walking past Derek to look by the bushes. He pulled me back.

"Wait, I don't think that's Scott or Stiles" He took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"What's out here" I asked whispering.

"I don't know" He said sounding a little concerned.

"Are you sensing something?" I asked when he looked to the left

"Not something. Someone." he said before something jumped out at us knocking us over. And knocking me out. Why do I always end up unconscious?.

I woke up-groggy- the next morning in a oversized t-shirt. That wasn't mine.

"Oh you're awake" A familiar voice said. Derek.

"No" I said closing my eyes again

"C'mon get you're ass up" he said walking over to me

"No." now pulling the thin blanket over my face

I felt something pull at my leg and then I was on my ass on the floor

"Really? You really had to literally throw me on the floor?" I scoffed at him

"Yes, yes I did" He said smirking crouching down to look at me

"Head hurting?"

"Maybe" I said sitting the now with my leg crossed

I hear him giggle a little

"It's not funny! Feels like my heads going to implode!" I said crossing my arms over my chest like a five year old

"Yeah? That's you're fault for getting hammered at seventeen" he said pulling me up

"Oh like you never had a drink when you were seventeen?" I said arms still crossed

"yes I did but I can handle my drink"

"no no no. you just couldn't get drunk because you a werewolf" I said rolling my eyes

"That too" he was smirking at this point

"Bite me" I said head banging starting to walk away

"You should say that...I might take you serious one time" he smirked wrapping his big arms around me

"Would that be so bad" I asked turning wrapping my arms around his neck. Winking at him.

"What are you saying Little Parrish?"

"That depends on if you're gonna keep calling me 'little Parrish' or are you going to-

He smashed our lips together with equal passion and force. It felt AMAZING to say the least.

after we broke apart our foreheads still touching he gave his famous half smile.

"I was going to say take me home but that worked" I said smirking.

"Oh really? Was you now?" He said sarcastically. We pulled away fully.

"Hey? What is the time?" I asked curiously with a hint of panic.

"A little after nine-thirty. Why?"

"Crap crap crap! Clothes?" I asked. He pointed to the other side of the room

"Whoa. Slow down, what's up?" He asked crossing the room getting a glimpse of me changing. I'm sure I heard him growl a little.

"Jordan's home today, well In like two hours actually" I said frantically showing my leg in to my trousers

"Rae chill okay" He said calm as a cucumber.

I let out a breathe now I was fulling clothed "I'm calm" I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Okay, come on ill drive you home" He said getting his jacket and keys

"Thank you" I said walking up to him and kissed him on the cheek

The dive was pretty quick back to my house only to find a cruiser already there.

"Crap" I huffed out

"Jordan's home then" I dead-panned to him with a 'No shit Sherlock' look on my face.

I got out of the car and turned to see Derek still in the car

"Aren't you coming?"

"You think that's wise?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"hmm lets see "hey Jord this is Derek hale, Remember him you arrested him for murder oh and he's my new boyfriend" he said sarcastically getting out to stand by the car door. I just grinned at him.

"what?" he asked

"you said boyfriend, does that mean?" I asked cautiously

He smirked at cupped my face in his manly hand "If you want I mean?"

I just nodded and then he leaned in to kiss me with the same passion as before.

"Rae! Ass in house now" I heard Jordan yell at me.

"You may not have a girlfriend much longer though, if you don't hear from me, I'm probably dead, remember me" I said very dramatically kissing his cheek. He smirked. As usual.

"What the hell was that?" Jordan asked very pissed

"if you don't know what that was maybe you shouldn't be caring for me" I said sarcastically

he let out a annoyed huff "I know what 'that' was. I mean why are you doing 'that' with him"

"With him? What's that suppose to mean? He a nice guy." Still drunk. Not in mood for shouting match. I thought.

"He was arrested for murder Rae" He shouted

"And he was exonerated. He didn't do it Jord" I said making myself a drink

"Oh yeah? So you think I'm actually going to let you date him? Or what ever the hell you're dong with him"

"You think you actually have a say on who I date? Cute Jord. You're my cousin not my dad" I scoffed.

"You are my responsibility Rae! Okay? Don't you get that? You live with me now"

"Yes,you think I don't know that?. I was the one who had to leave all her friends. Her parents. Everything. All because of what happened okay? I want to get back to normal. I like him. He likes me. And that's it okay? We're going to give it a go if it works great." I spat at him with tears in my eyes

"Okay fine! We'll talk about that another time. But right now I need to talk to you, about why you actually had to move here"

"I know Jord. Okay, I know why I had to move here."

~DEREK POV~

I had to see her again. Kiss her again. Even though I just left I wanted to kiss her again so I sneaked into her bed room to wait for her when I heard her and Jordan in an argument. I couldn't help but listen.

"You live with me now"

"Yes, you think I don't know that?. I was the one who had to leave all her friends. Her parents. Everything. All because of what happened okay? I want to get back to normal. I like him. He likes me. And that's it okay? We're going to give it a go if it works great." I could tell Rae was getting pissed

"Okay! But I need to talk to you, about why you actually had to move here"

"I know Jord. Okay, I know why I had to move here." Okay now I'm intrigued .

"I don't think you do, you're parents didn't want to tell you until they had to. But its about Brett-"

"Jord I know he escaped and I know he's going to come after me. I over heard one of Dads calls before I got on the plane. Okay? I know"


	5. Chapter 5

The words just kept swirling around In my head.

"I don't think you do, you're parents didn't want to tell you until they had to. But its about Brett-"

"Jord I know he escaped and I know he's going to come after me. I over heard one of Dads calls before I got on the plane. Okay? I know"

I left when I heard her foot steps coming up, it wasn't my place to be eavesdropping on a family matter, she'll tell me soon. I hope.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

RAELYNN'S POV

After the little fight with Jordan I need to get away so I went to my room to put my running clothes on, which consisted of a black sports bra with black shorts and my running daps, I put my hair in a high ponytail so it wouldn't get in my way and went back down to see a note on the counter from Jordan that read-

"Sorry we fought, I got called into the station, wont be home till lunch time tomorrow, pulling a double, talk more when we get back. Don't leave the house. - Love You Rae. Jordan."

I sighed walking out the door to the woods for a long run, about and hour had passed and I though now was no better time than to tell Derek everything. So I ran down the path that lead to the Hale house an walked in to to see a very shirtless Derek doing pull ups on the door frame and then dropping to do push up- one handed push up. OMG my ovaries just imploded...how is someone that freaking hot? And not carved out of marble?.

I just stood there waiting for Derek to acknowledge me. He didn't. I cleared my throat and he snapped him head up with a small growl.

"Don't growl at me Hale" I said smirking and still looking at shirtless torso.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with his cocky half smile

"Enjoying the view?" He smirked.

I shrugged "Meh haven't really had a good look" I taunted. He walked closer.

"Maybe I should come closer then?" He stopped right in front her.

"This better?" He smirked listing for a raising heart beat. He couldn't hear it though.

"Guess so" She said looking at at him rolling her eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you." she said walking to sit on the stairs

"Every thing okay?" he asked knowing what she was going to tell him.

"I just wanted to talk about Cora, being alive and all are you going to look for her?" She said. Okay so he didn't know what she was going to say.

"I don't know, I mean its been like Six years, I don't even know if I'd be able to find her." He admitted sadly

"I'll help? I mean if you want?"

"Thank you" he said and leaned in to kiss her. Softly as usual.

When they broke apart she got up to walk out.

"You're leaving? That's all youo wanted to talk about?"

She looked around confused "Yeah?" she asked questionably "What else would there be?"

"The fact that Brett is coming after you" He said through gritted teeth.

"What? How did you know about that?"

"I heard you and Jordan at the house. Why didn't you tell me that you're psycho ex is coming after you? Again?"

"Because we don't know if he's coming after me. All we know is he escaped prison, he might just be on the run"

"Or he might just come after you to finish the job!" He shouted starting to get angry.

"Derek you don't have to worry about me! I can handle myself!" She said also getting angry

"Yes I do have to worry about you! Rae I know you can handle you're self, but I'm still going to protect you" He said anger turning into concern.

"You can't always protect me Derek, Nobody can, he doesn't even know where I am" she said taking her hands and intertwining them.

"I can try." He said lifting her chin and kissing her.

"Hey? How about we go back to mine? pizza and movies?" Rae suggested when they broke the kiss.

"Sure let me just get a clean shirt"

"It's fine I dont mind honestly" she smirked

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow, wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around and few times. Both laughing.

"Okay okay go get a shirt" He said when he out her down.

AT THE HOUSE.

Hey Der? Can you grab the pizza I'm changing, Moneys on the counter."

"Sure" He said opening the door, pulling out his wallet to pay. Typical man.

"Thanks" He nodded to the delivery guy.

"RAE? Foods here ill out it on the top okay?"

"M'Kay" She shouted back down after putting a pair of shorts on and a vest.

"Hey" He greeted her as she walked down in denim shorts, and black vest, her hair falling down each side of her face and no make up. She looked perfect to him.

"What?" She asked when she noticed he hadn't taken his eyes off her.

"Nothing,you just...you look beautiful" He said standing up and walking over to her.

"Thanks" She blushed a little when he wrapped his arms around her again.

They walked back up to her room with pizza, drinks and extra snacks for later.

They finished watching the movie, he looked at the clocked at it read 11:00pm

"I should get going" Derek said moving off the bed

"Really,cant you stay?" she pouted

"Jordan would have a fit Rae" he said standing at the foot of her bed about the walk out

"Stay? Please? He wont be home till noon tomorrow?" she said now standing In front of his

"Okay sure" He said smiling at her. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He leaned in to kiss her and she didn't hesitate to kiss back wrapping her arms around his neck and his on the small of her back touching some skin from the top lifting a little. When she felt his hands on her bare back she shivered at the warmth. Before it could go to deep Derek reluctantly pulled away but kept they're forehead pressed together, both grinning.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing, if I didn't stop then would be hard to control myself" He grinned. Looking at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Probably for the best" she nodded. Reluctantly.

"I'm just going to run to the toilet" she said, walking across the hall. He nodded and walked back to her bed, laying down to wait for her.

'You can do this Rae, Don't be a pussy all you're life, you want him, he wants you, you've been together almost two months, you know you want this' she though to her self slipping her vest and shorts so she was just his her red and black bra and knickers, she brushed her hair a little and brushed her teeth. Looking back at her self one last time dragging her finger over her scar, smiling and opening the door to walk back across the hall to her room. She saw Derek laying on her bed looking at the ceiling. She smiled at her self and walked by the door and leant on the door frame making it creak and he snapped his head around examining her body, her back leaning against the door smirking at him.

"You look..uh...you look" was all he could get out. Someone actually made him speechless. She smirked and started walking over to him. He got of the bed. And wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her passionately.

"Are...are you sure you want to do this now?" Derek asked pulling away and looking in to her eyes for any doubt.

She nodded, keeping eye contact so he knew she was serious. "Do you?" she asked after a few seconds

"Yes" he said capturing her lips again

"Good" she whispered. Picking the hem If his shirt and pulling it over his head making his smirk and kiss her once again.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, Derek carried her over the the bed and placed her on it with him in between her legs and undoing her bra he got up a little studying the perfect girl under him. With two fingers he ripped her knickers down in one swift movement. As she undone his jeans and took his boxers down with them. He went back to kissing her after smirking at the look on her face.

She woke up the next morning pressed against a very warm and very naked Derek. She didn't care because she was still feeling amazing from the night before.

Hearing her breathing get uneven Derek knew she was awake.

"Morning beautiful" He said sleepily with his eyes still closed pulling her closer.

"Morning" she giggled turning to look at him "Breakfast?" "Sure" He replied kissing her cheek ad then getting out of bed. Naked.

"as he walked to get his clothes that were scattered around her room he smirked realising she was staring at his ass.

"Like what you see?" He repeated from the previous day.

"Im not looking at that" she said not thinking. He frowned "I don't mean it like that...i mean I like what I see but I was looking at you're tattoo, its a Triskelion right?" she questioned

"Yeah, how'd you know that" he asked know with his jeans on.

"Both my parents has one"

"What? You're parents have a Triskelion tattoo? He questioned

"Yeah. They told me they got them just before senior year of high school, they wanted matching tattoos and part of the love or something cheesy like that" she replied now standing in front of him. Naked. Smirking at him taking in her body.

"Like what you see?" she teased, walking over to get some shorts and a vest.

Before she could put her top on hands came around her waist and kisses in he neck.

"C'mon breakfast or we'll never leave" she said turning in his arms

"That's the idea" he smirked, letting go.

They walked down stairs and Derek sat on one of the stools while Rae went over to pull things out of the fridge.

"Oh hey, want me to see if I can catch a rabbit?" she teased

Derek glared at her making her laugh harder. "You're not funny"

"Okay okay im sorry" she said walking around and hugging his from behind.

"Rabbit" she whispered in his ear

"That it" he said pulling her from behind him and tickling her.

"Okay" she breathed out laughing hard "I'm sorry" still laughing.

"Good" he said pulling her up and kissing her neck.

"Huhmm" They heard someone clear they're throat and looked up at the door.

"Jordan" Rae breathed out.

SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW, ILL MAKE THE REST ALOT LONGER, PROMISE, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW/FAVORITE? WOULD MEAN ALOT TO KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING AND IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT? Thank you


End file.
